


From A Friend

by WhisperOfWarmth



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Star Wars - Freeform, Stormpilot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, force skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: Rey has made it clear, that she has no desire to keep communicating via the Force with Kylo Ren, the new, self-crowned Supreme Leader of the First Order.But Kylo Ren has never really been one to take a hint.





	From A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Happy Valentine's Day <3

She still wasn't sure why this was happening. By all accounts, it _shouldn't_ be, considering Snoke was dead. After all, HE had been the one bridging their minds together in the first place.

But there he was.  
Again.  
Staring at her.

"Haven't you got anything better to do, than drop in on me?", she asked him irritably. "Terrorizing a village, murdering innocent people, perhaps?"

"I've never killed an 'innocent' person in my life," he contradicted her in his deep voice. "Everybody is guilty of something or other."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're guilty of not being more hospitable to a friend."

"We're NOT friends, you kriffing snake."

He sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed, still facing her. 

"You know, you CAN call me something else. I can't say your little nickname is very pleasant."

She also sat on her bed, tucking her legs underneath her.

"I can't think of anything that suits you more," she said, opening up her book.

"How about, Supreme Leader?", he suggested, and even without looking up Rey could sense the smug smirk on his face.

"You're even more of an idiot than I'd thought, if you honestly expect me to call you that. Now please, I'm tired. Can't you go away?"

There were a few moments of silence, and Rey breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking he had listened to her. Relief quickly turned to disappointment when she glanced up and saw that he was still visible, still watching her.

"What are you reading?"

"For the love of the Maker, why can't you just go away?!"

"Because I enjoy talking to you."

She looked at him in surprise. "You do?"

He nodded. "I do. More so than with anyone else in my life, certainly."

"But I'm not **in** your life, not really. We're lightyears away from each other. And I don't like you."

"You're very hostile, you know that?"

Rey glared at him. "You tried to kill me. Multiple times, in fact. You tore my lightsaber in half. You tried to kill my ACTUAL friends. Oh, and let's not forget, you told me, in no uncertain terms, that I'm a literal 'nothing'. So I'd say that my 'hostility' is completely justifiable."

"But you're not nothing, to ME. How many times must I say that to you?"

Rey sighed and closed her book, laying down on her side. She faced the wall, away from him. "Say whatever you want. I'm going to bed."

"You know, if you had accepted my offer, you'd have a much bigger bed than that tiny bunk you're sleeping on," he said quietly. "You'd have the most lavish chambers imaginable."

She turned herself over and faced him once more. "And how are YOUR 'lavish chambers' working out for YOU? You seem no better, certainly no HAPPIER, than the last time I saw you."

"Of course I'm happy," he said, somewhat defensively. "Why wouldn't I be? I have everything I've ever wanted."

She shook her head at him. "You have THINGS. You have minions. But I'd wager that you're the living the most soulless, meaningless existence of anyone I've ever met. You're the Supreme Leader, but what does that even MEAN? You're still ALONE. And, as horrible as you are, you will always BE alone."

He was quiet for a long time after that, as if stunned by her words. There was a look on his face that Rey would not have thought him capable of; it was a deep, rolling hurt.

"You're very perceptive, Rey. Even more so than I'd thought. I -- I won't bother you any more, without your permission. Goodnight," he said, softly, as he faded from sight.

She should have felt triumphant, in hurting his feelings like that.'

She SHOULD have.

As it was, all she felt was a strange, melancholy ache.

After many hours of tossing and turning, she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rey laid face-down on her bed, crying into her pillow.

Earlier in the day, she had gone to find her best friend, Finn. The two were supposed to go and have lunch together, but he never showed up where. Which wasn't really unusual; Finn was possibly the most forgetful person she had ever met before.

She began searching for him, and eventually she came to the little hallway between the Mess, and Maintenance. Finn was there, but the greeting she had ready on her lips died out when she saw what he was doing.

He was standing with his back to her, and Poe Dameron was in front of him. They were holding each other's hands, leaning into each other -- and kissing.

Neither of them heard or saw her as she turned and walked quickly back to her room, her brain reeling with shock.

Not shock that they were together, exactly: Rey had sensed for quite some time that there was an unspoken mutual attraction that lay between these two friends of hers. What WAS surprising was that the two had finally thrown caution to the wind, and decided to act on those feelings with one another.

It had filled her with a confusing combination of happiness, an jealousy. Happiness because she loved both Finn and Poe very much, and her heart was bursting that they had 'discovered' each other. But the jealousy was hard to ignore. She wanted that, she wanted what they now had. Not with Finn, but with _somebody_. Somebody that would think she was worth having. Someone that wouldn't mind the fact that she was an orphan, a nobody from nowhere, a former desert-dwelling nothing.

She had gone back to her room, feeling tired and dejected, when all of a sudden, she felt IT again. That rush of energy, and that pair of staring eyes.

"Rey?"

She sat up, wiping the tears quickly from her eyes, before he could see them.

"Hi," she said softly, not looking him in the eye. 

"Are you . . . are you okay? I felt that you were, well, sad. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she told him, brushing one last tear from her cheek. "Just having a rough day, that's all."

"Oh," he said, nodding in understanding. A quiet spun out between them, until he cleared his throat and said, "I said I wouldn't bother you anymore unless I had your permission. Do I have your permission?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Good. I, uh, that is, er, I have something for you."

"For -- me?"

He nodded, stepping closer to the barrier between them. 

"I went to Dathomir recently. Have you ever been there?"

She shook her head. "No, but I've heard about it. Isn't that where all the witches were supposed to have lived?"

He laughed a little at that. "Yes, but that was ages ago, back when my grandfather was a young man. Now all that's there are traders, crafters, and the like. Anyway, one of the people I encountered was an older woman who hand-made exquisite pieces of jewelry."

He lifted up his wrist and pointed to a beaded bracelet he was wearing. Rey stepped closer, cautiously, to see it better. It was made of small round gems that were all one color, black, with the exception of one white gem in the very middle.

"This is what's called a 'friendship circle', he told her; and was it her imagination, or was he blushing a bit? She subtly stepped closer, to see.

He was.

"This one, is for you," he said, tossing another bracelet through the void to her. She caught it, and looked at it carefully. It was like his own, except HER gems were all white, with a black one in the middle.

"This is beautiful. Thank you."

"There's a condition, though, to you wearing that."

She looked up from the bracelet, a tiny grin on her face.

"Which is?"

"If you wear that, it means we're friends. That even though I'm a snake, and a bad person, you could still call yourself my friend, you could still say that you see the good in me."

Rey looked up into his eyes, noticing the pleading sincerity that lay there.

She slid the bracelet over her wrist with a smile. "Okay. It's a deal . . . Ben."

He smiled too, obviously relieved. Then he walked out of sight and came back, this time carrying a bundle of beautiful, long-stemmed roses, a mix of white and red.

"From one friend to another," he said sheepishly, holding them out to her.

She reached into the blurred chasm between them, and gingerly took the roses from his hands. When she did so, their fingers touched, for just the briefest of seconds. She quickly pulled her hand away, blushing.

"This is . . . really rather sweet of you," she said, inhaling the flowers' luscious scent. "But why?"

He shrugged. "Why not? Sweet people deserve sweet things."

She laid the roses out on her bed, then turned back to him.

"This makes me feel a little bad," she confessed, sounding uncharacteristically shy. "I have nothing for YOU."

He shook his head. "The fact that you keep allowing me to talk to you, is 'something'. Maybe the best 'something' I've ever had in my life."

"D-do, do you really mean that?", she asked in disbelief.

"I do."

She came closer, so that they were face to face, a mere few inches between them. Leaning so close, that they were almost . . .

"Rey?"

Both of them jumped, and Rey backed away from him. A voice was calling out to her from the hallway, and she could hear the familiar soft steps coming towards her door.

"That's my friend Rose. I have to go," she said to him, looking down at the floor.

"Okay. That's fine."

He gulped, then took a deep breath, then asked, nervously,

"Do I . . . may I have your permission, to 'drop in' on you, tomorrow?"

She nodded. "You do."

Rose was knocking on her door now, loudly. "Rey? Are you in there? Open up, it's me!"

Rey looked into Kylo's eyes again, smiling at him.

"Until tomorrow, then," she said.

"Have a good evening, Rey."

"You too, Ben."

He faded out, and Rey went to open her door. Rose stood there, looking behind Rey curiously.

"Am I imagining things, or did I hear another voice in here? A _man's_ voice?"

"You think you hear men's voices everywhere," Rey said to her jokingly. 

"Oh, my goodness!", Rose exclaimed, rushing to the bouquet of flowers on Rey's bed. She buried her face in them, and let out a pleasured sigh. "These are gorgeous! Where did you get these?"

Rey smiled and shrugged, gently turning her bracelet around her wrist.

"From a friend."


End file.
